


At the End of a Storm is a Golden Sky

by YukippeTodo



Series: STZ Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hands, M/M, The relationship isn't exactly romantic or platatonic, allusions to post-timeskip, past self harm, semi is a mess, though Semi almost does it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo
Summary: Shirabu finds himself comparing his hands a lot.Sure, it makes sense that Ushijima’s hands are huge and that Tendo’s are even bigger. It makes sense that all of them have calluses from spiking, blocking, and setting, with maybe the exception of Yamagata and Akakura.When he starts noticing the cuts on Semi’s knuckles though, something isn't right.Day 7: Hands
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: STZ Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	At the End of a Storm is a Golden Sky

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Referenced and past self harm
> 
> Title from "You'll Never Walk Alone" from the musical Carousel

Shirabu finds himself comparing his hands a lot.

Sure, it makes sense that Ushijima’s hands are huge and that Tendo’s are even bigger. It makes sense that all of them have calluses from spiking, blocking, and setting, with maybe the exception of Yamagata and Akakura.

When he starts noticing the cuts on Semi’s knuckles though, something isn't right.

Semi didn't act any different at first. He would still set at his top, his serves were great, and he didn't act any different around anyone that Shirabu saw him hang out with. 

Slowly though, he starts to act like he is hiding something. He doesn't hang out with the 1st and 2nd years any more than he needs to. He always sticks by Ohira or Ushijima. He slowly stops sitting by them at lunch, and starts disappearing into his room after practice.

All that time, the marks on his hands start to become more noticeable. They get darker and longer and start spreading to his arms.

And then one day, Semi doesn't show up to practice. No one knows where he is, and Ohira is called out of practice by Saito-san about an hour in. 

“Ushijima-san, where is Semi-san?” Goshiki asks curiously.

“We don't know,” Ushijima replies before serving a ball much harder than needed at Yamagata. Yamagata winces as he receives the ball.

Ohira and Saito-san don't come back.

Semi doesn't show his face at the dorms. Ohira confirms that Semi locked himself into their shared dorm, and that he won't let him in.

Shirabu doesn't care and picks the lock on their door before kicking the door open. Semi flinches before turning to Shirabu angrily. “I thought I-”

“Why weren't you at practice today?” Shirabu hisses.

“Why should I tell you?” Semi shoots back. “I'm fine.”

“Your hands say otherwise.”

Semi inhales sharply. “Why do you stare at my hands?”

“What are you doing to yourself?” Shirabu asks. “You better not be doing anything illegal or hurting yourself on purpose.”

Semi turns away. “I'm no-”

“Stop lying,” Shirabu says. “Stop lying and give me your hands.” Shirabu grabs Semi’s wrist and pulls it towards him. Semi winces as Shirabu looks at his hand.

There are 4 scabbing cuts running from his knuckles to his elbows. All of them are evenly spaced, as if someone used a tool on them. “I'm not-”

Shirabu gets to his feet. “What is it then? What is it that you’re letting someone do to you?”

“It's none of your business!” Semi shouts.

“It is now because you skipped practice!” Shirabu yells. “You can't just say it isn't our business, especially if we’re all worried for you.”

Semi gets to his feet and shoves Shirabu out the door. “WELL MAYBE IT’S SOMETHING YOU AREN’T SUPPOSED TO KNOW!” He roars, angrier than Shirabu had ever seen him before. Semi attempts to shut the door on the second year, but Shirabu is faster and jams his body between the door and the doorframe.

“I DON’T FUCKING CARE IF I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW, I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU’RE ALRIGHT!” Shirabu yells. “And you are CLEARLY not okay.”

Semi doesn't meet the shorter boy’s eyes but a sob slips loose and his left hand immediately goes to scratch his right. Shirabu sees this and grabs his arm. “See?” He says softly as he sits down the older setter. “You aren’t okay and it’s fine.” Semi kicks the door closed as he keeps crying. Shirabu has to keep his arms apart by force, since he keeps trying to scratch his opposite arm. “For a coping mechanism, that isn't really good. Now will you tell me what’s going on?”

“They kicked me out.” Semi takes a shaky breath before continuing. “They kicked me out of the house and I have nowhere to go once I graduate. Ohira’s already offered his place until I can get onto my feet but I don't want to burden anyone and-” Semi hiccups. 

Shirabu doesn't know whether to be scared that one of his stone faced senpai is breaking into pieces in front of him or if he should be mad at his parents for making this happen in the first place.

“I don't even know what I'm going to do yet,” Semi adds. “I'm not spectacular in any field and volleyball was ripped away-”

“By me,” Shirabu says quietly. 

Semi continues if Shirabu hadn't spoken. “And my parents never really helped me with any of this and I don't have any legal guardians other than them. Shirabu, what am I supposed to do?”

“Uh…”

“I don't want to end up being some drunk prostitute on the streets!”

“Semi-”

“I can't even play guitar right! I'm just no good at everything!”

“SEMI!” Shirabu half considers slapping the third year but the shout seems to have gotten his attention. “You said you play guitar, right? Why haven't we heard it from you before?”

“Because I suck.”

“That's bullshit,” Shirabu replies. “I know you play in the park sometimes. It's pretty good, if you ask me.”

“You’re only saying that to make me feel better,” Semi says.

“Maybe I am, but I actually do think you’re good at playing.”

Semi sighs in defeat before leaning back to flop down on his bed. He forgets that he's taller than the average Japanese male and hits his head on the wall behind him. “Ow!”

Shirabu sniggers. “Come on, the team is worried about you. Go tell them something and let Ohira-san back into your room.”

Shirabu still looks at hands now, but he also looks at peoples faces. Goshiki’s determination, Yamagata’s dedication, and Ushijima’s concern.

He doesn't miss how Semi looks happier, and how his hands have started to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you actually read all seven of my works for this week, thank you so much! I know my writing isn't the best at times and this last week especially has been stressful for me since I've had a lot of deadlines for online school and had a lot of other stuff happening. I hope you enjoyed reading at least one of them though. I appreciate every comment and kudos I received over the week, it means a lot to me.


End file.
